


Down The Rabbit Hole

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Nothing compares to the thrill of having an apex predator on their knees between your legs.





	

There was just something extraordinary terrifying and powerful about having an apex predator such as Joan Ferguson on her knees willing, ready and hungry. Something dark and heady; covered in roses, fine wine and blood. Christ. Vera shivered, peering down into inky depths where she swore, later on, she caught a glimpse of the Cheshire cat smiling back.

_We're all mad here._

They glinted with diabolical mischief. Joan leaned forward and languidly trailed a tongue up her inner thigh, having her wool skirt and undergarments ripped from her just a few seconds ago there was absolutely nothing there to keep the beast at bay. Vera sucked in sharply, a rush like no other surging through her like a midsummer storm and nearly as out of control.  

Much to her dismay, however, the wicked little muscle came to a halt just below its destination and began going in maddening circles.

  
"Joan," She whined fruitlessly for mercy.

  
A malevolent chuckle reverberated against her overheated skin straight to her throbbing need. Vera let out another pathetic whimper and spread her legs wider welcoming the lioness to feast. And the powerful sensation from before turned almost God-like when that very same mouth used to destroy countless lives and deliver soul-shattering remarks descended upon her cunt in a ravenous fever.

  
Her head slammed backwards against the cement bricks as her back bowed. The silver tongue wielded more deadly and accurate than any sword began licking so sweetly, so tenderly, that it nearly dragged Vera down the rabbit hole herself. It felt glorious. Eyes tightly shut with her mouth slightly agape, Vera snaked a hand down and buried desperate fingers into Joan's hair, pushing the woman's head even closer to her need.

Taking the not so discreet hint, Joan laved her tongue over Vera's entrance, up to her clit then back again. Back and forth she went until a cruel devious rhythm was created. 

 _Teasing she's teasing again._ Vera concluded exasperatedly though was helpless to stop or change it. Though despite the lukewarm movements, she felt herself began to tense. Thighs quivered and breathing erratic. She was close-very close. Joan kept going, quick motions of her tongue and lips dragging the other woman to closer and closer to Nirvana, she brought her lips to Vera's clit and suckled.

" _Yesyesyes_ , just like that." Vera panted, yanking with each movement.

A growled wet moan vibrated against her causing Vera to gasp and hands once used to strangle a fully grown woman gently oh so gently grasped her thighs to throw them both over strong shoulders. In a herculean display, Joan took her full weight with ease and lifted her a bit. Vera hissed as the rough texture of the stone rubbed deliciously at her back and the show of strength made her if possible even wetter. Joan must have noticed because she hummed in satisfaction and all but dove in fully, lips flush against nether lips her tongue began painting one of Picasso's finest across silken folds.

Vera arched and bucked hard into the wandering mouth, a sharp cry tearing from her throat when a restless tongue suddenly thrust into her.

  
"Oh God, yes." Manicured nails clawed at the wall with her free hand and kept Joan's head in place with the other, rocking her hips.

  
Vera peered down through heavy lidded eyes at the black mane bobbing between her legs and nearly came right then. God, she needed more. Vera's jaw clenched as she dug her fingers deeper, urging her onward. And nearly seized when Joan obliged by curling the muscle deep within her.

"Yes," The newly appointed governor hissed through gritted teeth. The pace on both sides picked up until Vera was all but riding the other woman's face. Joan made a primal sound at the back of her throat seemingly enjoying every moment of it. Her pupils blown, lips and cheeks painted with hot fluids. Joan appeared almost  
drunk.

_She's a beast. An animal relishing in the scent of their freshly made kill._

_Or the scent of its female in heat._

Vera's walls fluttered at thought of such a primal act. Christ, she was becoming sicker in the head than Joan. Yet, the mere thought of the older woman purposely drenching herself in Vera's essence was enough to send the tide that'd been cresting since first they began crashing downward. The slick muscles within her clenched hard around Joan's tongue, desperately trying to suck and milk it as they began pulsated rhythmically. 

Vera shook, gasping out the older woman's name, her hips bucked up desperately to prolong the waves of pleasure coursing through her as long as possible. Until finally her body went slack. The ex-Governor pulled away, her face shining with spent juices. She licked her lips like a satisfied cat and sweetly kissed Vera's thigh before lowering the smaller woman down to the floor.

Vera grasped a hold of Joan's shoulders and slid her legs off awkwardly, wincing at the stiffness already beginning to settle in between her thighs. Doubtless, she'd be sore the following day. 

Free from her entrapment, Joan rose from the floor in an epic Godzilla-like fashion that made Vera's heart flutter in dreaded excitement. She knew the woman wouldn't harm her, but still, she had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep herself from withering away in fear.  

Joan's eyes, dark and smoldering with thinly veiled lust, locked onto doe blue. She gave a slow, naughty smirk.

  
"Was that to your likening, Governor Bennett?"  

Chest heaving and face flushed, Vera gave her a slightly dopey grin in return then reached out with both hands to ground herself on Joan's chest and somehow keep the woman at a distance."I do think that will be sufficient for right now, Ms. Ferguson." She rasped out but found herself unable to move instead she slid a hand towards the woman's neckline and fingered the teal tracksuit, languidly tracing the unzipped V right above generous breasts.

Vera knew she was more or less poking a tiger at this moment. But if she was truthful with herself; totally, completely honest with herself Vera will admit to having a much deeper darker part of herself which wanted to see just how vicious the beast truly was. To feel and be at the blunt end of its ferocity. Have the alpha female take her mercilessly like a bitch in heat, with fingers or fake cock driving into her almost painfully. Her mouth dried and breathing picked up once again. 

Unaware of the other woman's inner turmoil, impassiveness gave way to curiosity on Joan's face when she felt the light caress against her chest. She glanced down and watched in bemusement as the small hand idly stroked her like a big cat for a few moments. Joan raised her head and looked back at Vera, drinking in the stormy blue eyes and flared nostrils...

 _Oh_ ,

  
Seems her mouse has grown quite the appetite. A filthy Grinch-like smile crept over her face. "Are you quite sure about that, _Governor_?"

  
Vera shivered and swallowed thickly. _You need to go now. You've been in here for far too long as it is. Just walk away, Vera- just fucking go._ Despite riot going on in her head, however, Vera found herself beginning lean forward into the eyes of madness as she gleefully skewered herself on lips like swords. Around them, a dark victorious chuckle echoed from nowhere. 

_We're all mad here._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First real Freakytits. Hope you enjoyed.  
> -I take prompts and pairings odd or not I usually do them. So if there's a rare one you'd really like to see just let me know.


End file.
